


Teaching Your Florida Man to Behave

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking, Trans Gueira (Promare), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Getting Gueira tonotact like Florida Man is easier said than done.Kinktober day 1: spanking
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Teaching Your Florida Man to Behave

“What got _into_ you?” Meis demands as soon as the door shuts. Gueira gives a sheepish shrug and slings off his jacket onto the couch.

“Just felt like it?” he offers, throwing himself down onto the couch on top of his jacket. Meis puts his hands on his hips and stares at him expressionlessly. Gueira just grins; it’s his usual, benign default grin that charms most people. Meis knows better.

“You just _felt_ like climbing the palm trees in the mall?” he asks pointedly. Gueira shrugs again and crosses his arms behind his head.

“What can I say? I’m Florida Man.” He sounds entirely too self-satisfied. Meis makes up his mind then.

“Florida Man who embarrassed me in public,” Meis mutters. He turns on heel and disappears into the bedroom, going straight for the drawer that holds their sex toys. Inside, right on top, is Gueira’s collar, padded red leather with spikes. Meis leaves the leash in the drawer. When he steps back out into the living room, Gueira is still lounging on the couch, looking insouciant. Meis steps up to him and looks down, collar hidden behind his back.

“Yes, babe?” Gueira drawls. Meis pulls out the collar. Gueira blanches. “Aw, no, come on, _mi tesoro,_ no,” he sits up and scoots away. 

“Oh, yes, you were bad today. Submit, Gueira,” Meis says evenly, watching with satisfaction as Gueira’s cheeks flush. He’s pleased to see the Pavlovian reaction to the collar has expanded to just the sight of it. With an almost-inaudible whine, Gueira tips his head forward and holds his riot of auburn curls out of the way. Meis fastens the collar around his neck and Gueira sighs shakily and looks up; his expression is completely changed. Gone is the cocky, unrepentant, self-assured Gueira who shimmied up the palms at the local mall and in his place is the obedient, submissive, pliant Gueira Meis has spent months carefully training. “Stand up,” Meis instructs, and Gueira obeys immediately.

Meis sits down on the couch and reaches up to hook a finger through the steel ring at the front of the collar. It jingles and Gueira’s eyes flutter. “On my lap.” Gueira lets himself be guided down across Meis’s lap, resting his face on his forearms. “Look at me.” Gueira turns his head and meets Meis’s eyes. “You were a bad boy so I’m going to give you fifteen. You know you were a bad boy. You’re going to count.”

Gueira blinks slowly. Meis reaches under him and undoes his belt, slides his pants down to reveal his bare ass. He lingers a moment, noting with some satisfaction that Gueira’s already wet between his legs, lips puffy and pink. Then he raises his hand and strikes. The sharp, resonant sound of skin on skin almost echoes in the room and Gueira gasps.

“One,” he says meekly. Meis spanks him again. “Two.” The first five are easy and Meis goes slowly, giving enough time between slaps to allow the color to come up in Gueira’s skin. After seven, his ass is nice and pink. Then Meis moves onto his upper thighs, where he knows Gueira is more sensitive. He strikes quickly now, out of mercy, because Gueira’s voice is becoming tight and strained. “Eleven,” Gueira moans, a warbling edge to his voice that Meis attributes to both tears and arousal.

The last four come hard and fast on the already-red and sore areas, each hit making Gueira yelp, every number coming with great effort. “Fifteen!” Gueira cries after the last one. His ass and upper thighs are red and swollen, hot to the touch. Meis runs a hand gently over the skin, eliciting a hiss from Gueira, but no protest.

“You did well,” Meis praises mildly. “You were a good boy for that.” He reaches up with one hand and undoes the buckle of the collar, pulling it away and tossing it to the other end of the couch. Gueira whines immediately once it’s gone, fixing Meis with the sorriest puppy-dog look he can manage. “What did we learn?” Meis asks.

“Don’t climb the palm trees at the mall?” Gueira asks.

“No,” Meis says patiently.

“Don’t embarrass you in public?” he tries again.

“Yes,” Meis says indulgently with a smile. He’s sparing with his praise because Gueira blooms so beautifully under it. “I want you to think about this next time you get the idea to act a fool like that again. Since you took your punishment nicely, I can’t let that go un-rewarded.”

Gueira’s eyes light up and he licks his lips eagerly. Meis brushes two fingers lightly across Gueira’s inner thighs, skating up towards his wet pussy. Gueira moans and arches his back, thrusting his ass up into the air, when Meis traces the edges of his wet, plush lips and slips two fingers inside his boyfriend’s hot, willing body. He thrusts in and out shallowly, pinky finger just brushing across Gueira’s wet little dick, teasing him more than anything else. Gueira whines and moans and thrusts his hips back, silently begging Meis for more. He gives it, pressing harder against Gueira’s clit, circling around the head and pushing the hood back where Gueira is almost painfully sensitive.

He’s so keyed up from wearing the collar and being spanked that it doesn’t take much to come. Gueira comes undone with a quiet moan, twitching and then going limp on Meis’s lap. Meis sucks his fingers clean and pets Gueira’s hair fondly with his other hand. “You want some ice?” he asks. Gueira moans an affirmative. Carefully, Meis shuffles out from under Gueira’s lanky dead weight and retrieves a frozen bag of peas they keep for just this purpose, wrapping it in a kitchen towel. Gueira groans into the couch cushions when Meis presses the ice pack to his sore ass.

Gueira mumbles something that Meis doesn’t catch, what with his face being buried in the couch. “Speak up?”

Gueira turns his head and gives Meis a shit-eating grin. “Startin’ to think maybe I should misbehave a little more. Can’t hurt to raise some hell.”

“That’s absolutely not what you’re supposed to learn from this,” Meis protests.

“Maybe I can’t be taught,” Gueira gloats.

“Keep it up and y’all see how creative I can get,” Meis threatens, and it only makes Gueira grin wider. 

**Author's Note:**

> did i maybe steal trans gueira from that_is_right? i plead the fifth. i like the transgender floridian chaos gremlin


End file.
